


He’s so pretty(and such a goddamn asshole)

by Autobutts



Category: Star Wars, TLJ, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, I’m a lifeguard so sorry if I use jargon in the future, Slow Burn, THIS FIC WILL GET SAUCY, lifeguard AU, this is mostly just for fun so please be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobutts/pseuds/Autobutts
Summary: Lifeguard au Reylo that’s purely self indulgent garbage. I want to see my children happy and I don’t dare to do any type of coffee shop/ waitress au because I don’t have any experience in those fields. So have a lifeguard AU! Rey quite obviously thirsts for those hot, hot dinnerplate abs and Kylo keeps his thirst under wraps because he’s an oblivious moron. They maybe bang?? We will see.





	He’s so pretty(and such a goddamn asshole)

Rey sighed as she reluctantly dragged herself out of bed, essentially melting onto the floor of her apartment like a slug. 

Her roommate, Finn, nearly stepped on her head while walking by, earning an angry groan of protest. Startled, he hopped forward quickly and stubbed his toe.

“AH HELL! What the heck, Rey? I’d be laughing if this didn’t hurt so damn much, Lordy.”

Rey only groaned in response, shuffling onto her knees and slowly, painstakingly, onto sore feet. She knew she had to go to work, and talk to Finn, and interact like a real human being, but she didn’t fucking WANT TO today. She had just finished exam week, the gauntlet of pure hell, and all she wanted to do was sleep and eat. But in order to keep that roof for sleep, and food to eat, she had to work, to at-least support some of the costs that her lovely family was covering.  
Rey had been adopted, a blessing to her what was seen as a curse by many others, to be chosen, and to be loved in a way that Rey knew was better than a family that could give her up and leave her behind. And so she knew she couldn’t take advantage of her family’s kind giving nature, no matter how much her mother complained that she wanted Rey to relax and enjoy university life. 

Rey’s retort was always the same. “I’m enjoying university life even more with the free membership to the fitness centre that being a lifeguard gets me, momma.” and she really was, that unlimited access to the pool was an undeniable joy in Rey’s life.  
Once terrified of water, a young boy and girl had coaxed her into playing with them in the water at the local beach, and under the watchful eye of their parents, Rey learned a love for the grace and fluidity of water that earned her a spot on the university swim team, and a job as a lifeguard at the local community center. But hey, as much as she loved her job, mornings were hell. Regardless, she pulled her red work shirt and black shorts on beforehand for convenience. shuddering at the cold wind on her bare legs as she emerged to her car. She grimaced at the painful appearance of her face in the car mirror, a sleepy bare face and messy slept-in bun staring steadily back. Oh well, it’s not like Poe, the very handsome, very gay front desk worker, would do anything but chuckle at her insecurity and reassure her that she was gorgeous and “by the way, how’s your roommate doing, that cute one with the adorable smile?”  
Despite his refusal to actually SPEAK to Finn, he still was constantly asking about him. 

And so, she drove quietly to work, startling from her reverie only to chuckle at a black vehicle blasting some kind of emo punk rock band at painfully high volumes. She worried for the poor boy in the front seat, only a shock of black hair from Rey’s angle. Imagine her surprise when that car pulled in to the parking lot at the community centre, and when that tall handsome creature emerged from his car, all grace and poise. He looked to be older than her, only in her first year of uni, but not much older.  
The angle Rey had seen him from earlier did not do him, or his gorgeous face justice. His thick black mop of hair framed deep, slightly blank brown eyes, handsome but just as bleary as hers dimly lit by streetlights. He had an endearingly crooked, large nose, shadowing lips with the potential to be pouty, currently pulled into a terse empty expression. It was really a pity, thought Rey with a twinge of attraction, that someone so cute could look like so much trouble. Or perhaps that was the cause, not the effect.

Regardless, she was confused. He didn’t work here, but his towering form and the fact that the parking lot was empty and dark, kept her from commenting on this apparent transgression into the employee parking, and she quickly shuffled into the recreational centre.  
And so did he.  
Actually, he was speeding up now and Rey was slightly nervous and oh god he was reaching out and he grabbed her arm and she wasn’t sure how to react and  
“Excuse me, are you Rey? I was told you would be working with me today, showing me around the area and the like?”  
His voice was a deep and inquisitive monotone, and she found herself wondering how it would sound with some passion behind it, some driving force. And then she realized what he had actually said, after about five seconds of blank staring.  
He was the man her manager had mentioned she would be working with, as they needed another lifeguard desperately in order to double up to account for the influx of swimmers at the center recently.  
She cursed internally.  
She really had to maintain her concentration during these shifts. Children were always looking for a way to slyly break the rules and somehow injure themselves, and she really couldn’t have some very well muscled, handsome man distracting her from her very important job of stopping kids from hitting each other with pool noodles.


End file.
